


Fever,

by Kinkwolf (PhantasticFiction)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Come Inflation, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, Knotting, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 01:43:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4372301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantasticFiction/pseuds/Kinkwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is hit by a spell causing him to experience werewolf heat symptoms. Derek's wolf is thrilled and they sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fever,

He couldn't quite remember what had happened. He remembered the Darachs. He remembered Scott was there. He remembered Derek was there.

“Derek!” Stiles shouted, jolting from his sleep. He felt warm, uncomfortably so, like he had a fever he couldn't sweat out.

Looking around he assessed his surroundings, Derek's loft. He rolled off the bed crashing to the floor, blankets tangling in his lanky limbs.

“Derek?” Stiles called out again. Bits and pieces of what had happened were coming back to him. The Darachs were working on a spell to remove Scott and Derek and the rest of the packs werewolf powers. The spell was shot at Derek but Stiles dived in front of it to take the attack, figuring it can't remove powers he doesn't have. But he felt so hot, his body itching for something and he wasn't quite sure what it was itching for.

Until Derek walked in the room.

“You're lucky that spell didn't kill you,” Derek's voice stone cold as he glared at the teenage boy on his bedroom floor.

Stiles felt like the nerves in his body were all charged with electricity. He thrashed to free himself from the blankets. Derek crossed over to Stiles, stepping over him with one leg on either side of the human.

“What's happening to me?” Stiles arched his back up toward Derek like it was being pulled toward him.

Derek said nothing, just dropped down to his knees and flipped Stiles over. Holding him down with one hand, he yanked Stiles sweatpants lower so he could examine him. The fabric stuck a little to Stiles skin, and he gasped at the cool air touching his bare ass. Derek ran his hand down the soft flesh, the wolf in him clawing at the surface, dying to just burrow inside this human in front of him. But a human shouldn't be causing this feeling in him.

He spread Stiles ass, his finger prodding at the tight hole. Watching it clench and relax to his touch. Stiles shuddered, Derek's touch making the fever more prevalent, but he said nothing, hoping Derek would use those fingers properly.

Sure enough, Derek pushed two fingers inside the boy. Stiles scratched at the hard wood floor beneath him, clawing at the blankets. There should have been resistance, the fingers shouldn't have gone in so smoothly, but Stiles was dripping with slick.

“That spell is causing you to imitate the signs of a werewolf in heat,” Derek removed his fingers, wiping the lube like substance on Stiles back. Stiles whined, pushing his butt back toward Derek.

“Shut up,” Derek slapped Stiles across the ass, a yelp coming from the boy.

Only born wolves went into heat, so Derek had not come across this before. His wolf begging to be free, to knot, to impregnate. Stiles always thought he would be too proud to beg for sex, but this itch, this fever, this wolf straddling his legs with his cock so close to his ass.

“Derek please fuck me, I need it so bad,” Stiles hips shook with the little motion they could get from where he was trapped. “God, I want it, I want your cock, pound this tight little hole”

“You fucking slut,” Derek stood up, allowing Stiles to roll over and look up at Derek. “You want my cock so bad?” He sat down on the bed, leaning back on his hands, his erection clearly struggling against the confines of his tight jeans. “Come get it”

Stiles lifted himself off the floor onto his knees, pulling himself to settle in between Derek's legs. He nuzzled against his groin, he swore he could smell Derek's arrousal. He couldn't wait any longer, his hands shot up, tugging at Derek's jeans as fast as he could to free Derek's erection. Not waiting another moment he dove down, taking the head in his mouth. Stiles coughed and lifted back up, saliva dripping from his mouth.

He went slower this time, leaving open mouthed kisses along the base, working his way back up to the tip.

“Come on you cockslut, take it deeper, you can do better than that,” Derek jerked his hips up toward Stiles mouth.

Derek grabbed Stiles hair, pulling him where he wanted him to be.

“Open your mouth,”

Stiles did so.

Derek pushed his cock into Stiles mouth, not letting the boy adjust at all he pushed Stiles head all the way down till he bottomed out.

Stiles moaned around Derek, his eyes rolling back as they closed. He gripped at Derek's hips, trying to keep himself grounded.

Derek pulled back out. Stiles gasping for breath, he licked his lips, trying to move forward to taste that cock again. But Derek yanked his head back.

“You want my cock?”

Stiles nodded, loving the pull on his hair. He could feel the slick dripping out of him in anticipation.

“Say it, tell me what you want,”

“I want your cock, please fuck my mouth”

“Good boy” Derek pulled Stiles up, tossing him onto the bed. Adjusting him so that he was on his back with his head was hanging over the side of the bed.

He let his cock slap against Stiles face, until Stiles opened his mouth and he could push back inside the warmth. Derek thrust his hips, in this position able to push all the way down Stiles throat. The boy arched his back, hands reaching up to grab ahold of Derek. But Derek grabbed his wrists and held him down into the bed.

“Come on, be a good boy, take your alpha's cock, good boy” Derek purred. Stiles obeyed, moaning against Derek's thrusts. He twitched his hips up, his cock desperate for attention but trapped under his sweatpants.

“You want me to touch you?” Derek pulled back so Stiles could speak.

“Yes, please” Stiles panted, mouth still hanging open.

Derek tugged Stiles up onto the bed, tugging off his own shirt. Stiles was busy appreciating the view when Derek pulled his shirt off as well. Then finally removed Stiles sweat pants. Sweat glistened along Stiles body. Derek leaned down flicking his tongue out he licked a long stripe up from Stiles belly button to his neck. Stiles couldn't wait any longer, his hand shot down, taking his cock into a tight fist. He tugged at his cock, desperate to come, anything to help this fever calm down.

“That wont make it better, you need my cock” Derek growled dragging his dull human teeth along Stiles vulnerable neck.

Stiles whimpered, squeezing his hand tighter around himself. Derek was right, it wasn't enough. It did about as much to help him get off as if he was trying to swallow saliva when dying of thirst.

“Derek?” Stiles let out a slow whine.

“What? Tell me what you want, slut. You want my cock up your ass? Beg for it, tell me how much you want my come inside you” Derek lifted himself up to look at Stiles, the boy trying so hard to give himself pleasure.

“Please Derek, please fuck me, I need it, I want your come, I want my alpha's cock”

Derek smirked at how easy it was to get Stiles to submit to him, something he'd never seen in this boy before. He pushed Stiles legs apart, smacking Stiles hand away. He ran his finger along Stiles rim, circling it with his middle finger before pushing two inside. The slick making a wet sound.

Stiles instinctively tried to close his legs but they were held open by Derek's strong hands, claws digging into his thighs.

“Oh fuck,” Stiles sat up, resting on his forearms to watch.

Derek curved his fingers, massaging Stiles prostate carefully. Stiles rolled his eyes back as Derek started moving his hand faster, inserting a third finger.

“You gonna come?” Derek grabbed Stiles cock, jerking it roughly.

Stiles nodded feverishly.

“Don't you dare, you can't come before me, you got that” But Derek didn't let up his motions, everything pushing Stiles closer and closer to the edge.

“Oh no, fuck Derek, I can't, I'm gonna, fuck” Stiles shook his hips, throwing his head back. He let out a low groan and attempted scooting up the bed away from the almost unbearably good feeling

Derek held Stiles back from getting away by his leg which he pushed up to get his fingers deeper.

"You know it feels good," Derek said in a low voice thrusting hid fingers in and out of him to create a friction.

Stiles was shouting now.

"Ah fuck! Too good though, Derek fuck fuck," He was shuddering and trying to grab at something anything, clawing at Derek's arm, but it doing nothing to stop the pleasure pounding inside him. His eyes where watering but part of him didn't want Derek to stop cause it felt so fucking good. "Mmmhhhhm fuck"

Derek smiled at Stiles pleased to hear all the beautiful sounds he was making. Derek leaned over Stiles, his hands gliding up the younger's chest as he leaned down kissing Stiles neck.

"You gonna come? After I told you not to?, what a little slut, You can't even wait for my cock to knot you" Derek said in a low voice, his breath on Stiles neck.

Stiles leaned into the kisses at his neck, happy for contact again but he couldn't even think let alone speak properly.

"Fuck fuck.. you're gonna fucking kill me," He hissed out before another wave of moans and groans escaped his mouth. His breath was coming out in short little pants and he desperately wanted Derek closer, wanted to feel his skin inside him. "I want your cock, I want that thick fucking cock please Derek” he said in between moans "Please"

"Do you want me to stop this then?" Derek asked stopping his movements, feeling Stiles spasm around his fingers.

"Mmh no.. yes.. no fuck no," He said, grabbing Derek and pulling him closer, running his hands over as much skin as he could "fuck" he moaned out and his nails dug into Derek’s hips harshly. The noises he was making were verging on pained, but they both knew he wasn't.

Derek made a groaning sound as Stiles scratched him. He stopped moving his hand inside Stiles, freeing it so he could support his weight better and look down at the boy beneath him. His other hand still firmly stroking Stiles cock.

Stiles made soft moaning sounds as Derek touched him, feeling so far gone that he didn't think he would be capable of much more, he rolled his hips up into Derek's hand, whimpering because he was so sensitive. Derek watched Stiles. The younger boy completely undone.

"Mmpphhh fuck," Stiles pupils where blown, his cheeks a high shade of pink, and his hair a mess as he got closer to the edge.

He came for the first time that night rolling his hips needfully, not realizing that he was putting on a show for Derek, everything out on display as he whined and moaned Derek's name, coming all over Derek's hand and his own stomach. eyes closed, mouth open.

“Bad boy,” Derek smirked, although he had told Stiles not to come it was exactly what he wanted.

Derek got up off the bed. Pulling Stiles by the hair to the edge of the bed. Gripping his cock, he started jerking it hastily to encourage himself to come faster.

“Open your mouth comeslut” Derek ordered, tilting Stiles head back.

Stiles scrambled to move where Derek pulled him. He opened his mouth happily ready to accept whatever Derek was offering him. Licking his lips, so ready to taste Derek in his mouth again.

Derek grunted as white spurts of come shot out of him, splattering Stiles face. Entirely missing his mouth, landing mostly on Stiles cheek and chin. Stiles eyes fluttered closed as his tongue peeked out to lick the come just around his mouth. Derek pushed Stiles head down to take his cock into the boys mouth again. Stiles sucking gently to pull any last bit of come out of him. Derek knelt down in front of Stiles, licking his cheek to gather his come off the boys cheek. He met Stiles lips, pushing his tongue into his mouth, forcing Stiles to take his come from him.

Stiles loved the taste, making content sounds as he got to swallow his alphas come.

“You were bad, you didn't obey my order,” Derek bit at Stiles lip as he pulled away.

“What are you gonna do about it? Spank me?” Stiles smirked devilishly, wanting Derek's hands back on his body in any way possible.

Derek shoved Stiles roughly back to the bed, tossing him over onto his stomach.

"Five spankings, okay? Count them out loud," Derek said and spanked Stiles ass firmly, his hand resting in the spot waiting for Stiles to start counting.

Stiles yelped a little then said "one" out loud. He liked it, though; Derek was fucking him into submission and he loved every moment of it.

"You can be harsher with me, baby," Stiles said, purposefully playing up.

Derek didn't say anything, just spanked him harder, leaving Stiles ass nice and pink with his handprint. He was planning for each slap to get harder then the next. Stiles squeaked a little but said “two” out loud. When he received the third one, he clenched his teeth and didn't make any noise – it was his silent rebellion – calmly saying “three” even though the smack left a decent sting.

Derek still didn’t say anything and spanked him for the fourth time, the slap hurting his hand slightly. He could only imagine how Stiles felt, but the younger boy said “four” out loud nevertheless. On the final slap, Derek faltered, holding back a bit as his hand came in contact with Stiles's skin, making a loud slap. Not wanting to break his human mate.

Stiles clenched his teeth as the last one came down.

"Five," he said, but he sounded a little uncomfortable now. He hoped Derek would stop at five like he had said, as he could feel the burn from the slaps quite strongly.

Derek caressed the pink skin and kissed it delicately, Stiles ass now marked by Derek’s handprint.

“Good boy, you want your reward now?”

Stiles made a soft “mhm” sound, bracing himself against the bed.

Derek lined up with Stiles's hole and slowly pressed the tip inside, judging Stiles reaction. Then pushing on slowly more Stiles taking inch by inch. Derek stopped half way.

"You ok?" he asked gently caressing Stiles shoulders now.

Stiles moaned loudly then bit at the mattress, pulling it up a little with his teeth. He nodded vigorously.

"Just go," He said and bit at it again, pushing his hips down onto Derek further, still incredibly eager to be completely filled by him.

Derek gave a soft nod and rocked back sliding out of Stiles and then quickly thrusting back inside still only filling him half way.

"You're so demanding," Derek said and repeated this action a few more times knowing it would tease Stiles, how badly the younger boy just wanted to be completely filled with him.

"Uaaah fucking just do it, I need all of you just.. fuck," He kept pushing back against him trying to get more of him. "Please just fill me I wanna feel all of you," He whined.

Finally he did it, thrusting deeply, filling him completely.

"Ah fuck," Derek said falling forward and catching himself with one hand against the bed holding himself up.

His other hand trailed down Stiles side to his hips. He thrusted in and out again a little bit faster now. Stiles lifted his head up and moaned loudly when Derek first pushed all the way into him, then let his head fall forward as Derek kept doing it letting out a "oooaahh" sound every time Derek pushed into him.

"Oh fuck," he whined.

Derek gently caressed Stiles's hip. Keeping his motions steady, he leaned forward, bringing their bodies together as he placed harsh kisses along Stiles shoulder and the back of his neck

Derek pulled away, sitting back to toss Stiles over, throwing his legs over his shoulder. Now able to angle himself better to hit Stiles sweet spot.

"God you're amazing," Derek moaned his hands running over every bit of Stiles chest.

Stiles looked up at Derek and moaned again before briefly closing his eyes and whining.

"Harder, do it harder, fuck, breed me," He wasn't sure what that even meant, the spell still working his effect strongly on him.

Derek's eyes glowed at the suggestion.

“Yeah? You want me to fill you with my pups? Does my mate want to be knocked up by his alpha?” Derek's fangs started to descend. “I'm gonna dump so much come inside you”

Derek pounded his hips harder, the sound of his skin slapping loudly.

"FUCK, Yes yes yes" Stiles said loudly, his voice hitching a little in the middle, followed by a loud moan. "Oh god yes I want it, I want all that come to fill me up"

Stiles rushed out hands going into Derek's hair and tugging as his mouth hung open. He loved being able to feel all of Derek inside him, and because of the heat coursing through his body he felt even more aware of it. His cock was twitching a little, working its way back toward full hardness.

Derek let out a low moan and repeated the action. He scratched his nails into Stiles ass, pulling out briefly to stick his fingers back inside the teen, feel him clenching around the sudden loss and whimpering.

Stiles head stayed lolling around against the bed, when he felt Derek pull out he started to whine but then he felt his fingers and moaned, it was such a difference and again just made him feel fuller when Derek filled him again.

"Oh fuck oh fuck," he moaned and he pushed himself down harshly with Derek, trying to get him deeper. "Oh god, so full, fuck," He needed to ground himself, he felt like he was losing control of everything. He slipped his legs down to wrap around Derek's waist, pulling him closer so he could bite harshly into Derek's shoulder

Derek moaned loudly feeling the dull teeth of his human mate in his shoulder.

“Someone trying to claim me?” Derek laughed darkly and pulled away. “Let me show you”

His canines still dropped he had no problem sinking them into Stiles neck.

“Fuck fuck fuck Derek!” Stiles screamed, his body twisting and tightening around Derek's cock.

Derek lifted up, licking the wound.

“That's how you claim a mate”

Stiles was still basically panting Derek's name, along with random "fuck"'s and "oh my god"'s. He was pushing himself against Derek's cock needfully, still moaning.

Derek felt it before Stiles did. The swelling at the base of his cock. When the knot popped past Stiles rim he was very aware of it.

“Oh shit,” Stiles clenched hard, staring up at the ceiling.

Suddenly everything went quiet for a few seconds, not hearing anything but feeling everything. He slammed back to reality and basically screamed Derek's name, high pitched and desperate. Moments later he was coming all over his stomach and hand as he saw white and came harder than he ever had before. Stiles kept moaning while Derek kept slamming into him, just taking it. He loved how good Derek felt in that moment and it was his body getting him there. Derek's moans got louder as he saw Stiles come and felt him tense around him. He froze deep inside Stiles, letting his come pour out from his cock, knotted inside the human.

He kept coming, if Stiles could there would be no doubt he would be pregnant from this.

Derek laid down next to Stiles, his cock still locked inside him. He ran his hand gently over his stomach, feeling the way it descends slightly being filled so much.

“Your pups are all in there,” Stiles purred, rocking his hips a little just to feel the sensation of Derek's knot tugging at his rim. The fever was leaving, whatever effects the spell had on him was only temporary. But with Derek knotted inside him and a belly full of come, he had never felt more like a wolf.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I DID MY BEST!!!! *cries* i was so busy every time i tried to work on this, But i wanted to get a week turn around for my prompts once I say Ive started it xD  
> I painted a room today and still managed to finish this.  
> Hope it hits everything on your list


End file.
